Tok! Tok! Tok!
by reynyah
Summary: TOK! TOK! TOK! Tubuhku bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang datang ke rumahku pada pukul sepuluh malam begini? Mengetuk pintu? Sopan sekali. Tidak mungkin si pencuri misterius itu yang ada di luar. / OS. Dibuat untuk memenuhi request BeautifulMaidens. Warning: geje. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request_**** BeautifulMaidens!**

**Mungkin sedikit geje, soalnya Rey gak mendalami karakter dua orang ini XD**

**Fic pertama Rey di Harvest Moon DS Cute~**

**_Well_****,**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**_-oneshoot!-_**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

A JillxSkye story

by reynyah

* * *

Skye, pencuri andal yang selalu bisa mencuri apapun yang dia inginkan di Lembah Forget-Me-Not ini.

Itulah kabar 'burung' yang pernah kudengar, setidaknya dari mulut Lumina. Yap, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu memang sering membesar-besarkan hal kecil, tapi dia teman yang baik. Dan omong-omong soal Lumina, gadis itu bilang kalau Skye... tampan?

"Kau gila?" tanyaku padanya. "Pencuri kau bilang tampan?"

Lumina terkekeh. "Setidaknya wajahnya itu lebih tampan dari laki-laki manapun di lembah ini," balas Lumina dengan wajah merona. "Bahkan Rock saja kalah."

"Calon suamimu itu kau bilang kalah tampan dengannya?"

"Ayolah Jill, akui saja kalau wajah Rock kekanak-kanakan," ujar Lumina serius. "Bahkan dia kalah dengan Marlin dan Carter."

"Jangan mulai membanding-bandingkan wajah, deh," balasku tidak suka. "Bagaimana kalau Rock mendengar ucapanmu?"

Lumina terkikik. "Dia sudah tahu itu dan tidak peduli dengan ucapanku lagi," katanya. "Tapi kau pasti tahu kalau aku memang menyayanginya."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ah, Lumina, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam."

"Oh ya, hati-hati!" pesan Lumina. "Biasanya Skye muncul malam-malam, loooh."

Aku mendengus sebal mendengar ucapannya yang berkesan menakut-nakutiku. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lumina, Romana, dan Sebastian, aku keluar dari rumah mewah itu dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Huh, sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang perempuan. Bisa-bisanya Lumina mengajakku mengobrol malam-malam begini.

Di tengah jalan, aku berhenti. Mendadak aku ingat kalau aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu pada Lumina. Akhirnya, aku harus kembali lagi ke sana. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku tidak mengulurnya menjadi besok saja. Aku ini pelupa. Kalau aku biarkan sampai besok, bisa-bisa pertanyaan itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutku untuk selamanya.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah mewah Romana. Di depan rumah itu, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak. Ia sedang berdiri di depan air mancur Romana sambil berbicara sendiri. Siapa dia? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku bingung. "Ada perlu apa di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, nona cantik," jawabnya. "Hanya iseng saja."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Siapa laki-laki ini? Memangnya dia tinggal di lembah ini? "Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah sang Pangeran Bintang," jawabnya angkuh. "Kalau kau, gadis kucir satu berambut coklat?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tidak punya panggilan yang lebih baik?" tanyaku sebal. "Namaku Jill."

"Jill... nama yang cantik," pujinya sambil memerhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Persis dengan wajahnya."

Sebelum aku sempat bicara lagi, Lumina keluar dari rumahnya dan berteriak, "PENCURI!"

Aku terkesiap. T-ternyata ini Skye? S-Skye yang itu? S-Skye si pencuri yang bisa mencuri apapun yang dia inginkan di lembah Forget-Me-Not? Si pencuri misterius?!

...

Astaga!

"Mm... nona yang cantik, aku harus pergi," katanya padaku sambil mengecup punggung tanganku. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Berhenti!" perintah Lumina galak.

Skye berbalik lalu menatap Lumina. "Nona, wajah yang cantik itu tidak seharusnya dihiasi kemarahan~"

Wajah Lumina merona dan dia berhenti mengejar Skye. Ketika dia sudah sadar, Skye sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lumina mendesah kesal. Dia menatapku lalu bertanya, "Jill! Kenapa kau tidak hentikan dia?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu kalau dia si pencuri itu?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak memberi tahuku ciri-cirinya seperti apa, bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya?"

Lumina menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi... kau kembali untuk menanyakan itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin bertanya soal surat yang katanya dia tinggalkan."

Lumina manggut-manggut. "Masuklah! Akan kutunjukkan surat milikku."

* * *

**SKIP TIME!**

* * *

Hari ini hari Senin, hujan deras turun. Tidak terasa, sudah setahun sejak kejadian di depan rumah Lumina. Sejak kejadian itu, aku berusaha menghapalkan 'jadwal' Skye. Dia akan muncul di lembah Forget-Me-Not pada pukul sepuluh malam. Kemudian, dia akan berada di kolam Goddess sampai pagi menjelang. Dia tidak pernah muncul pada siang hari, mungkin karena 'status'-nya. Yap, pencuri tidak akan diterima masyarakat.

Setelah memanen beberapa tanamanku yang sudah siap panen, aku kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku menelepon Peternakan Poultry, Peternakan Yodel, Penjahit May, TV Shopping, Saibara si Pandai Besi (tapi yang mengangkatnya justru cucunya), Gotz si Tukang Kayu, dan tak lupa, swalayan. Aku membeli semua kebutuhanku untuk bulan ini.

Setelah selesai berbelanja barang di swalayan, aku menutup telepon dan mendengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa yang ada di sana?

Tidak ada.

...

Serius, tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintuku.

Aku keluar lalu membuka kotak posku. Ya, biasanya kalau tidak ada orang di depan pintuku, orang itu adalah tukang pos yang meninggalkan surat di kotak posku. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan satu surat di dalam kotak posku.

Tunggu! Surat ini...

.

_Hai! Aku akan datang ke rumahmu pukul sepuluh malam untuk mencuri kari-kari buatanmu!  
Bersiaplah, karena aku tidak akan datang begitu saja.  
Tertanda,  
Phantom Skye_

.

SKYE?!

Tubuhku seketika bergetar hebat. Bagaimana ini? Dia akan datang ke rumahku dan mencuri kari buatanku. Oke, sebenarnya yang penting bagiku bukan karinya, tapi nyawaku sendiri. Aku memang sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Aku sering memberinya hadiah berupa kari terbaik, makanan yang kuketahui sebagai makanan favoritnya. Aku juga sering terlibat dalam usaha penangkapannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku dilibatkan.

Tapi aku masih merasa takut.

Usaha penangkapan pertama setelah pencurian di rumah Lumina adalah pencurian di Bar Biru. Hari itu, aku masuk ke Bar Biru dan menemui Griffin juga Muffy. Mereka bilang mereka mendapat surat dari pencuri itu. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. Aku kembali ke sana pukul sepuluh malam dan mendapati kalau Skye belum tiba. Kemudian, kami bertiga mencium bau kari yang lezat. Griffin dan Muffy pergi untuk menyelidiki, sedangkan aku tetap di dalam.

Dan lebih parahnya, rupanya Skye lebih memilih muncul saat aku sedang sendiri.

Singkat cerita, dia membekukanku lalu mencuri barang yang dia inginkan. Kemudian, dia lenyap begitu saja.

Usaha penangkapan kedua sekaligus usaha pencurian Skye berikutnya terjadi di tenda Flora dan Carter. Mereka mendapat surat dari pencuri misterius itu. Setelah menyatakan diriku akan ikut serta, aku kembali lagi ke tenda mereka pada pukul sepuluh malam. Kedua orang itu berpikir kalau Skye sudah ada di gua. Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang itu senang meninggalkanku sendiri.

Menyebalkan. Skye muncul saat kedua orang itu tidak ada!

Untungnya, malam itu dia tidak mencuri apa-apa dari Flora dan Carter.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlokasi di pertanian Vesta, Marlin, dan Celia. Skye mengirim surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan mencuri hasil panen Vesta. Aku diminta ikut bekerja sama menangkap Skye. Setelah menyanggupi kemauan mereka, aku datang ke rumah mereka pukul sepuluh malam. Kami nyaris berhasil menangkap Skye, hanya saja, Skye berhasil membekukan aku, Vesta, dan Celia lebih dulu. Bukannya menangkap Skye, Marlin justru menyelamatkan Celia yang membeku—padahal 'mantra' ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah satu jam.

Kejadian terakhir, Ruby, alias si pengelola Penginapan Inner, yang mendapat surat dari Skye. Rock dan Nami yang tinggal di sana sibuk memikirkan strategi penangkapan yang sempurna, sementara aku hanya bisa berkata "iya" ketika diminta untuk ikut menangkap Skye. Pokoknya, setiap aku menyanggupi permintaan orang-orang yang dikirimi surat oleh Skye, aku pasti kenal sial, entah kenapa. Masih untung kalau hanya dibekukan. Kali itu, aku tertabrak Skye yang hendak memasuki penginapan!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Yap, aku melamun terlalu lama. Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang? Masih sore, bukan? Apa Thomas sudah mengambil barang-barangku dari kotak pengiriman? Harusnya sudah sih, sekarang sudah pukul...

SEPULUH?!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergidik ngeri.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sebentar.

Jill, berpikirlah dengan jernih. Mana mungkin seorang Skye, seorang pencuri paling andal di Lembah Forget-Me-Not, mengetuk pintu ketika hendak masuk? Kalau itu Skye, saat ini dia sudah ada di dalam dan siap-siap mengambil barang yang dia inginkan. Tidak mungkin kan, dia mengetuk pintu dulu? Memangnya ada pencuri sesopan itu?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku mendesah lalu membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Ups, dugaanku salah besar. Rupanya di dunia ini ada pencuri sopan yang mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke rumah 'tujuan'-nya.

"Ah, Jill," ucapnya santai. "Boleh aku masuk? Di luar hujan deras sekali."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku tidak akan sekejam itu menyuruhnya tetap di luar sampai hujan reda, bukan? Akhirnya, aku membiarkan dia masuk.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanyaku sinis. "Mencuri resep kariku?"

Skye menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Sayang," katanya. A-apa katanya tadi? Sayang? Dasar pencuri! "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu surat itu?" tanyaku galak dengan wajah merona. Aah... pencuri ini benar-benaaaar...

"Itu hanya pancingan," jawabnya sambil melangkah mendekatiku. "Pancingan supaya kau tetap terjaga dan menungguku."

"Dasar pencuri!" teriakku panik. Skye semakin dekat denganku dan aku sudah terpojok. "Cepat katakan, apa maumu?!"

"Mauku?" ulangnya dengan wajah angkuh. Dia menarik tanganku lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya. "Aku mau kau."

Tubuhku bergidik ngeri. "A-apa m-maksudmu...?"

Skye mempersempit ruang gerakku lagi. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tembok yang berada tepat di belakangku. Otomatis, aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. "Buka tanganmu."

Aku membuka kepalan tanganku pelan, takut sesuatu yang Skye letakkan di sana berupa bom yang mudah meledak hanya karena gerakan tangan. Begitu aku berhasil membuka tanganku... sungguh, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkannya malam ini!

"Nah, kau sudah tahu maksudku."

_Bulu biru!_

Ya, ini benda yang selalu digunakan oleh para lelaki—kadang juga perempuan—untuk melamar orang yang mereka sayangi. A-aku tidak berharap mendapatkan ini d-dari seorang p-pencuri... tapi karena orang ini Skye...

"Kau menerimaku, kan?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah angkuh. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

"Dasar pencuri sok tahu," ejekku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jangan asal duga."

"Wajahmu memerah, Nona~"

Sial, dia benar.

"Dan kau tidak akan memberikan kari terbaik padaku," jelasnya. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku."

Sial, dia benar lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menerimanya," ucapnya sambil mengecup dahiku pelan. "Baguslah, tugasku sudah selesai."

Skye berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahku. Ketika tangannya tengah memegang engsel pintu, aku berseru, "Aku mau!"

"Sudah kuduga," gumamnya dengan suara agak kencang tanpa berbalik menghadapku. "Sampai jumpa, Nyonya Phantom."

Tiba-tiba dia sudah menghilang di balik hujan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya sendirian di rumah besar ini.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

NAH! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini XD

Yap, fic singkat nan geje dari Rey XD Rey minta _review_ ya, mau minta pendapat kalian :3

Sekian! XD


End file.
